


Balancing Act

by misura



Category: Deathstalker Series - Simon R. Green
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Nobody wants to rock the boat.
Relationships: David Deathstalker/Kit Summerisle





	Balancing Act

Sometimes, when he knew he'd had a little too much to drink, David thought about asking Kit to let David take him to bed. Alice wouldn't mind, so long as David bought her something suitably expensive afterwards. Alice was very understanding that way, at least in David's imagination.

Jenny wouldn't mind, period. She was only with Kit for the money, after all. Kit claimed he liked it that way, and David wanted to believe that to be true. It would make everything much easier, after all.

Which only left Kit himself.

David knew Kit liked him. Kit didn't like very many people. He enjoyed killing them too much to get attached. Still, David knew that Kit viewed him as a friend, perhaps the only one Kit had ever made.

For David to push for more, to risk damaging their relationship beyond repair because he'd gotten drunk and said something stupid - David knew he didn't want that. All the sex in the world wasn't worth losing the friendship he had with Kit.

After all, David didn't have a lot of friends, either. He didn't quite know why. He understood, of course, that his family name made people wary of getting too close to him, just in case he'd get outlawed, too, but still. David didn't think he was that unlikable. He always made an effort to be fair, to behave as he felt a man in his position ought to behave.

He hadn't taken a lot of men to bed before - just one, in fact, and he'd been very drunk then, too, but David wanted to believe that he'd be able to show Kit a good time all the same. They were such very good friends. That had to count for something, he felt. Sex with someone you liked a lot had to be better than sex with someone who only stuck around because you paid them.

David knew that Kit would probably laugh at him if David were to share this thought with him, calling him a romantic, a dreamer. An idealist.

So David didn't ask Kit for anything Kit hadn't offered, even when he got very, very drunk. When sober, he told himself it was for the best. What he had with Kit was good enough. There wasn't any point in wishing for more. It would only upset people.

*

Every time David got very, very drunk, Kit felt tempted to do something foolish. To tell the girls to take a hike, or get lost, or go screw each other, for all he cared, so that it would just be him and David.

He'd start slow, with just a bit of kissing, and then, if David didn't protest or push him away, he'd try to take things a little further. David was his first and only friend, and Kit didn't want to risk losing that. 

Kit had never been very interested in making friends. It tended to get in the way of killing people.

David was the one exception to the rule, the one person Kit knew he would die for. Or kill for. That would be his preference, really. They'd had a lot of fun on Golgotha, killing people together, and if sometimes Kit thought David wasn't quite as good at it as Kit, he'd kept it to himself. It seemed like the sort of thing a friend would do.

Coming to Virimonde, Kit hadn't expected much. He'd be with David, though. He'd been sure that would be enough to keep him from getting _too_ bored, and he'd been right. In fact, he'd been surprised at how much he seemed to be enjoying himself, even without an unending line of people to kill, because they'd offended him or looked at him the wrong way or just because he wanted to.

Kit knew it was all thanks to David. The two of them spent almost all of their time together now, and Kit had slowly begun to realize that as long as he had David, he didn't need anything or anyone else.

Which made it all the more important that he wouldn't do anything to make David stop liking him.

Kit knew David had only gone to bed with another man once, and that he hadn't liked it very much.

Still, that had been for money. Kit was sure the man had been very skilled, taught all the latest technique to pleasure the customers, but in his heart of hearts, Kit knew he would be better for David than any man or woman who was only with David for the money.

He'd never tell David so out loud, of course. David would only laugh at him and tease him about having gone soft, turning into a romantic, a dreamer. Normally, Kit didn't mind David teasing him, but he knew that this one time, it would hurt. It would feel like rejection - and maybe it would be.

And so every time he caught himself fantasizing about all the things David might let Kit do to him while he was drunk and in a mood to agree to anything at all, Kit kept his mouth shut, rather than saying anything of what he was thinking out loud. It would only upset David.

*

Jenny sighed, watching Kit watch David. She knew that when they'd have sex later tonight, he'd want to pretend she was David again. Depending on how drunk he was, he might even call her by David's name, though that didn't happen very often.

At first, she'd thought Kit was just trying to be discreet. When she was sober, she thought that was the likeliest explanation for Kit's behavior.

When she'd had a little too much to drink, like now, she wondered if maybe it wasn't that at all, if maybe Kit didn't know that David would take him for his lover - or let Kit take David for his lover, in a heartbeat.

It was almost enough to make her feel a little sorry for Kit. Of course, that was just the alcohol talking. No one in their right mind would ever feel sorry for Kit. The man was a psychopath, after all.

Still, he paid her plenty of money and if he sometimes wanted to pretend she was someone else, Jenny didn't mind. It wasn't as if she loved him or wanted to marry him.

And even if she sometimes thought that he should tell David how he really felt, she'd never say so out loud. Jenny herself might not mind, but Virimonde wasn't Golgotha, and David was their Lord. To let it get known that the Deathstalker might perhaps be interested in sleeping with boys as well as girls wouldn't do anyone any good, least of all her and Alice. It would only upset people.


End file.
